Newfound Glory
by AnGeLiK-NiKoLe
Summary: Target, blood, death, and live it all over again. No other emotion, no regrets. A hired assassin for an underground association, Meryl lives this everyday. But, when a stranger suddenly appears, she regains a newfound emotion lost within her. REDONE!
1. Rem Saverem

+Newfound Glory+  
  
Disclaimer: Things I own: my wallet, imagination, computer, and all the necessities in life. Things I don't own: Trigun and other anime, my mom's car, and you get the picture.  
  
Summary: Target, blood, death, and live it all over again. No other emotion, no regrets. A hired assassin for an underground association, Meryl lives this everyday. But, when a stranger suddenly appears, she regains a newfound emotion lost within her. But will events of the past jeopardize everything she has gained?  
  
+Newfound Glory+  
Chapter 1: Rem Saverem  
  
"When I was growin up, there was a sayin that the night contains the most remarkable wonders of life. Could it also mean death?"  
  
Blood  
  
Not a single spot in the office was pure. In total, 20 people are dead. And amidst the rubble, only my target remained. A woman, in her early 20's, with black hair and blue eyes. I smiled at the sight of her eyes in fear.  
  
"I'll give you anything you want!" She screamed as she backed away. I looked down on her hand. A golden ring shined brightly when reflected in the moons pure light. I chuckle at her fear, for she has become the hunted, and I the hunter. 'She's engaged...too bad.'  
  
I approach her, like a predator stalking its prey. The woman tried to keep the distance between us, but stops in front of her desk for there wasn't any further she could go. From my point of view, I could see that she was trying to muster her courage against me.  
  
Bad move  
  
I take out my gun, and put on my black shades. Her eyes widen with fear and it just creates more excitement on my part. Instead of having her shocked and my whole plan going out the window, I lowered my gun, hoping that she'll be calm down a little before she dies. I look into her eyes, and she did to mine. We stood there for a good 2 minutes when I decided to start a little conversation.  
  
"When I was growin up, there was a sayin that the night contains the most remarkable wonders of life. Could it also mean death?" I raise my gun, and aim for her heart. She gasps, but then, she closes her eyes as if to say a prayer. Never, once has any one of my targets have the chance to pray before they pass on. Maybe I'm loosing touch. . .  
  
"Don't kill me...oh please...have mercy on me. . ." Death was knockin on her door, and I was its messenger.  
  
Bang  
  
I had done it. I shot the beautiful politician to her death, and was damn proud of the accomplishment. I expected her to fall out the window, making it look like a suicide attempt, but instead she approached me. Soon, I felt an emotion that I have never felt in a long while. . . Panic. . .I'm panicking.  
  
I shoot some more, but she still approaches me. Finally, she grabs hold of me, dispersing some of the red stain on my new black dress. How disgusting.  
  
"Vash...Vash I'm sorry..."  
  
And with one last breath. . . she falls limp on the floor. She's dead.  
  
I pushed her aside, away from me. I take a look at her ring once more, admiring its beauty and elegance. I looked away, but temptation was getting the best of me. I pick up her cold hand and remove the object of interest. The alarm on my cell rings. It's time to report in my latest kill. I dialed to the number I knew best...  
  
"What?" The tone sounded agitated. But, that'll all change...  
  
"It's Meryl."  
  
"Status?"  
  
"Target: Rem Saverem. Age: 25. Status: Dead."  
  
~+Author's Note+~  
  
K, I rewrote ch. 1. Ppl said that there wasn't any description in the beginning, so here it is. I'm in the process of rewriting the rest of the chapters as well as chapters 4 through 7 *yes ppl its dat long* Well, ja mate and ttyl. AND DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVEIW ^_^ 


	2. No Regrets

+Newfound Glory+  
  
Disclaimer: Things I own: my wallet, imagination, computer, and all the necessities in life. Things I don't own: Trigun and other anime, my mom's car, and you get the picture.  
  
Summary: Target, blood, death, and live it all over again. No other emotion, no regrets. A hired assassin for an underground association, Meryl lives this everyday. But, when a stranger suddenly shows up, she regains a newfound emotion lost within her. But will events of the past jeopardize everything she has gained?  
  
+Newfound Glory+  
Chapter 2: No Regrets  
  
"But I have no regrets. None, whatsoever. I am a living-breathing killer, with no emotions, no pain, and no life."  
  
I arrived home within minutes. The politician's office was just a walking distance from my house. Sleep was about to take over my body, but first, I had to get rid of the evidence.  
  
Blood  
  
The fluid was all over my new black dress. Memories of the night playback in my mind as I remove my dress and clean myself up. I still reeked of her blood, and it was killing me. After 3 attempts with the washing machine, I decided to try and hand wash the stains out. And there I stayed, for hours sittin on a stool, my fingers pruning and the smell of blood intoxicating my nose. With no avail, the sticky fluid hadn't all come out. This left me with only one last option.  
  
Burn it.  
  
I reluctantly threw the dress into the burning pits of the fireplace. As I watched the dress being devoured by flames, I couldn't help but remember once again the memories of tonight. You must be wondering why, why am I doing this? Why do I kill people? Is it for my own self-pleasure? Is it because I have a problem? No, that's not it.  
  
'We're doing this to benefit mankind. Only one person has to die each day to save our civilization.'  
  
Legato Bluesummers, my leader, my cousin, my only source of family, had told me that after my first kill. He found me off the streets, huddling in the cold with nothing but the clothes on my back and abused by both my father and mother. That's when he introduced me to the Org.  
  
I chuckle at the thought of it. You must be wondering, what exactly is the Org? We are a group *what I really mean is over 1000* of people who believe that politicians shouldn't be the ones making decisions for human lives, for they too are mortal. We've all come from different walks of life, witnessing the problems that the government has caused with their greed and abuse of power. That's when Legato decided to create the Org, to have citizens of the world decide who should die, and who should stay in power. Don't get it? We're hired assassins targeting those politicians that the world has deemed immoral or disgusting. That's what it is, and that's who we are: assassins. Lightning strikes as I think of that last thought. We are assassins, no matter how Legato puts it, that's just who we are. For 3 years, this has been my occupation. At most times, I found no reason to live. Here I am, living and breathing, while some person is dead and all life is lost forever. But I have no regrets. None, whatsoever. I am a living-breathing killer, with no emotions, no pain, and no life.  
  
Thunder rumbles as the fire dances in the fireplace. I suddenly remember the last thing I had taken from the woman, besides her life. The ring, the little token of appreciation from that woman.Gently, I remove the ring from my finger to get a better look at it. We in the Org are also trained to tell the value of jewelry, even though it rendered useless in the beginning. Using that training, I examined it in awe. A beautiful golden ring, worth $500,000. I felt somethin inscribed inside the ring, and found that it was a little saying from the bible.  
  
Love is patient...Love is kind...  
  
It was engraved into this ring and I soon realized that that woman, the one whom I had killed tonight. . . she had everything going for her. I soon felt a jolt in my heart. Is it...pain? I killed this woman, to benefit mankind? Tears rolled down my cheeks when I finally took a reality check: I was no better than these politicians that I killed daily. I'm a killer, a menace to society. And I needed to repent...  
  
~One Week Later~  
  
The enormous wooden doors of the church stood into view. I still could not believe that this was happening. I haven't visited this place since I started my killing spree nearly 3 years ago. But, the priest knew me really well. He was hired by our organization to help us 'see the light of heaven'. But not even the priest is a saint. Nicholas D. Wolfwood, the padre in this whole situation. He used to be one of my former targets, but being vulnerable at the time, I got the org. to hire him as a priest to help the new recruits get over their sins. Over time, we fell in love. We were engaged for a while, that is, until I walked in on him during a 'confessional' with a new recruit. I looked at him with cold eyes.  
  
"Meryl! It's been a while...are you engaged?"  
  
"Father, I'd like a confession." I said coldly. I hated this man with all my heart, but I could never get myself to admit it.  
  
We walked to the confessional, and I said my prayer. He listened tentatively as I somehow told him my whole life: from the abuse my father gave me daily to the embarrassment my mother put me through in high school, to my dreams and goals that I had wished for as a little kid. Then, with wet salty tears, I told him about my target. That stupid bitch still haunted me, even after death. I could hear him chuckling on the other side of the wall.  
  
"What's so funny Wolfwood? Can't you see that we weren't trained to feel this emotion!" My anger was clouding my mind. How dare that stupid prick laugh while I poured my whole heart into this hourly confession  
  
He opened the window, and looked directly at me.  
  
"No matter how much you train, you'll always have those emotions given to you as a child. Can't you understand that, Meryl? And partially to your breakdown, this target was the first person to remind you of your dreams as a child. Your 'hopes' and fantasies."  
  
Anger...rage...hatred...  
  
"Don't you dare say a thing about my past! It's my past, my garbage, and my business. Now, is this confession over?" He walked out of his side of the booth, and I did the same. The look in his eyes was just sick.  
  
"3 Our Fathers, 4 Hail Mary's, and a night with the Padre might guarantee a spot in heaven." I slapped him across the face. Dumbass  
  
"You're one sick bastard, Nicholas. I'll see you later."  
  
I walked out of the confessional to find something totally different, refreshing, beautiful. He was kneeling on the pew, moving his lips saying a prayer. This man, had such beautiful blonde hair, his face was as innocent as a child, and he was. . .crying. A new feeling came over me. What was it?  
  
Sympathy  
  
I felt sympathy for the man kneeling and sobbing loudly. I walked towards his pew, and knelt down next to him. I started to say my prayers, and I could feel his eyes looking at me. When I was done, I couldn't move. I just knelt there for what seemed an hour, waiting for that man to get out of his trance. But, he never did. I saw Nicholas walk to the altar, staring at the man and I. This was my chance to make him regret ever playing me. 


	3. Remorse

Disclaimer: Things I own: my wallet, imagination, computer, and all the necessities in life. Things I don't own: Trigun and other anime, my mom's car, and you get the picture.  
  
~+Newfound Glory+~  
  
Chapter 3: Remorse  
  
'We're doing this to benefit mankind. Only one person has to die each day to save our civilization.'  
  
"Hello. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" The man didn't say anything. He continued on, as if I wasn't even there. I looked at Nicholas, and he motioned me to follow him. I could tell again by his eyes, that he troubled by something.  
  
"I'm guessing that man out there is more devoted to the church than you are, huh," I joked.  
  
Silence..  
  
He didn't attempt to counter my joke. Instead, he brought me to his office in the back of the church. It was filled with books and such. But, there was one thing that stood in view. His infamous cross punisher stood still next to the windowsill. I know people thought of it as a prop from the play that happens every year, which frightens me due to the fact that children play with it, but it's more of a weapon equipped with its own set of guns. * Chuckles * I told you he wasn't a saint. I sat on a chair, and looked at him as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"You shouldn't associate with others outside the org." He said simply. I saw this conversation going nowhere.  
  
"And why's that?" He shot me a cold look. I loved being the smart ass.  
  
"The less people that know us, the better chance at survival we have." He was right. The Org, I forgot to mention but it should've been common sense, is a secret organization. Our assassins are well trained and have more than 6000 identities to choose from. I stared at him, and decided that it was time to go.  
  
"I can survive on my own, thank you very much." I got up and headed for the door, hoping that the man was still out there. But I knew my lecture was far from over.  
  
"You should drop the dream of meeting Mr. Right, Meryl. It's nothing more than a sick fantasy." I could feel him staring at me, and I knew he was only doing this for my own good. But, being the person I am, I ignored his stupid remark.  
  
"I don't need your advice on how to run my life, Padre," I said simply.  
  
I opened the door, but then one little comment just slipped through his lips.  
  
"God have mercy on your poor wretched soul, bitch." I slammed the door behind me. Stupid prick. What does he know? And what God? As far as I'm concerned, I was alone in this world, and this 'church' was just something to reassure my fears. While walking out to the door leading to the outside world, I saw that man again.  
  
Surprise.surprise..  
  
He was standing at the altar, looking at his fingers. I observed as he started to mouth some words, but I couldn't hear anything. Tears rolled down his cheek as he brought a ring into view. It was beautiful yet familiar. I looked at my own hand to find that same exact ring on my finger. Maybe this was meant to be. I walked up to the man, and decided to start conversation over again.  
  
"Hello! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
No answer. I was getting really annoyed. I hate being ignored.  
  
"I said hello! Couldn't you just say something back? Are you that rude?" He stared at me with cold eyes that pierced into my soul.  
  
"Leave me alone. How's that?"  
  
I was shocked. No man, no man has ever talked that way to Meryl Strife. Maybe I was loosing my touch. But, while I was debating it, he was leaving the church.  
  
"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
I ran after him. For 20 minutes, I followed him around every corner, street, and whatever else is in the city. That is, until he stopped in front of a fenced park. Actually it was the place where we all would eventually call our 'final home'. The cemetery. He turned around and faced me. I was taken back by his look. He looked incredibly handsome, yet he was so incredibly sad.  
  
"Look, I asked you to leave me alone. So, can't you do me this one favor?" Anger boiled inside me as he kept this up.  
  
"Ask? You just shot me that stupid comment. I just wanted to be friendly." His face turned a shade of red, and I knew I was close to pushing some buttons.  
  
"Friendly? You call stalking and bothering someone 'friendly'?"  
  
I ignored him and walked straight in. I passed by a grave, then two. Now, I was getting really scared. I then stopped, out of full coincidence, in front of my most recent target's grave. Rem Saverem. Her flowers were new, and I never knew her birthday was the same day as mine. I stood there, remembering how she begged for her life.  
  
Rain. . .  
  
The tears from heaven fell as my own sinful tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt an ache in my heart telling me that I did this; I took this woman away from every single person that loved and cherished her. I had taken away her life, her future. But, Legato's words came to mind once more.  
  
'We're doing this to benefit mankind. Only one person has to die each day to save our civilization.'  
  
What a sick bastard. I now started to realize that everything I thought was right was now just the opposite. That what I was doing was destroying mankind. How could I have been so stupid? My hair, soaked with rain, covered my face as I sobbed quietly in my grave, silently beggin for forgiveness. The droplets of rain fell like a bunch of rocks trying to aim towards me. Suddenly, I felt something shielding my head from the abuse.  
  
"Did you know her?"  
  
I turned to see the young man holding out an umbrella towards me. I plastered a smile on my face.  
  
"She was.a friend," was all I could say. He smiled such a sad smile, and he walked away. I followed him again, this time to a bar just down the road. When we walked in, all commotion stopped, and there were shocked looks on their faces. What can I say? I am beautiful.  
  
"Vash.we didn't know you'd move on so quickly," one businessman said. The name was familiar.  
  
"She's just a friend of Rem's, Marty. She came on a late flight from the airport." My eyes widened.  
  
"Vash...Vash I'm sorry..."  
  
Stupid bitch still tortures me even after death. . .  
  
"Oh really? Well, we all feel your pain, little lady. I came here a day after the funeral." I could tell the old man was drunk. Before I could acknowledge what he said, I felt someone hold my hand and leading me to an empty table. I saw it was Vash, the fiancé of the dead girl, the last person she thought of before she died. We ordered our drinks, and the sadness of moments before appeared again.  
  
"So, were you invited to the wedding?" That was a shocker. The jolt appeared again. . . this woman was about to get married and I took her away from this man.  
  
"Uh. . . no. Rem and I were. . . we lost contact over the years."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry for being rude earlier. My name's Vash." He held out his hand, expecting a handshake or something. I just stood there, silent and shocked. This was not the type of meeting I had expected. I silently cursed at the bitch whom I had killed. I bet she had planned this with the big guy up there. . .  
  
"And you are? Hello, still alive over there?" I woke up from my trance to see him staring at me. I smiled, and shook his hand.  
  
"Meryl.Meryl Strife. Nice to meet you." The waiter came back with our drinks, and here we were, talking about some dead woman. He started to tell me about how he met Rem. She was doing part time service at St. George's Mental Health clinic up the road. He was visiting his brother, Knives. Wow, what a strange way to meet. I started to make up lies about Rem and I being 'best friends' in high school. We talked for what seemed a good hour about Rem. I soon started to realize why this man loved her, and what a great person she really was. Just because she was a politician, it didn't mean that she was corrupted. Now, I started to wonder why I was ordered to kill her. But while I was pondering about this, Vash got up again and headed for the door.  
  
-+A.N+- So, how'd I do? I've redone the first 2 chapters, and as I said before, ch. 4 is coming real soon. Please R&R so I'd know where my weaknesses are at. Flame me, if you wish, but please provide a valid reason. C'mon! I wanna know what I'm doin wrong. Anywais, thanks to those who did review so far. I really appreciate everything. K, gotta go. L8er!  
  
Angelik- Nikole 


	4. Loosing My Religion

+Newfound Glory+  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun *sighs* ARE YOU PPL HAPPY NOW?!  
  
Newfound Glory  
  
Chapter 4: Loosing My Religion  
  
"'I stared down at the golden ring, which . . . had been tainted with my wrongs, with my sins. I felt like loosing my religion right there.'"  
  
[* Meryl's POV*]  
  
I followed him outside the bar. What is on this idiot's mind? Doesn't he notice that it's raining? I knew in my heart that this is beginning to look more than a way to get Nicholas jealous  
  
'You shouldn't associate with others outside the Org. '  
  
He's right, I shouldn't. I'd get them arrested, or worse. I regain concentration, and saw that he stopped at a nearby park, looking up at the grayish raining sky. Tears were falling, and he was soaking wet. His eyes were red, like something had beaten him inside. I saw in my hand his umbrella, and I felt like a fool not offering it to him. I walked slowly to him even when instinct told me not to.  
  
"You should give up the good girl gimmick. It isn't working." I stood there, bewildered. What in the hell was he saying?  
  
"C'mon, who are you really? How did you really know Rem? You've been talking about how close you 2 were, so answer me. Where'd you get her ring? Are you her assassin? Did you get it from a pawn shop?"  
  
He was throwing questions to me, like an officer interrogating a felon. I stood there in amazement. He had read all of my emotions like a book, all the worst fears of him finding out. dear God he knows that I'm her assassin. Every second with him standing there seemed like an eternity. I stared down at the golden ring, which lost its shine since the day started. It had been tainted with my wrongs, with my sins. I felt like loosing my religion right there. Slowly he turned around and faced me. The look in his eyes changed. He stared at me with anger, with so many mixed emotions that I couldn't tell them apart. I backed slowly, and he came forward, like a cat waiting to prance on his prey. I found myself against a tree and I saw that he was coming closer. I waited for the inevitible. I knew it was the end. I heard him stop in front of me.  
  
"You bitch. I hope you rot in hell for what you've done." I smirk, and face him with an empathic look on my face  
  
"To me, this is hell," I replied. Suddenly, I felt a pain on my cheek. He had slapped me. That son of a bitch slapped me. This time, I had an emotionless expression on my face. Damn him.  
  
"Get away from me, before I change my mind," he answered. He pushed me away and faced me with tears in his eyes. It had pained him to realize that he was letting me go. "Don't be expecting any cops tonight. I'm keeping my word . . ."  
  
"Why are you letting me go," I inquired. What does that stupid bastard have up his sleeve? He just stared in the direction that he once faced me in.  
  
"Just go."  
  
I ran far that day. I tried to run from the pain that somehow stained me . . .  
  
+ Meanwhile at St. George's Mental Institute +  
  
A man with awful taste in clothes pulls up at St. George's Hospital. He gets out of his car to hear a faint, but sinister voice in his head.  
  
'Legato.so we meet again. Please, hurry to the 8th floor. And make it quick. Soon, it'll be one of my brother's monthly visits.'  
  
The man now known as Legato sighs, and looks directly at the building with disgust.  
  
'I want my payment. My top assassin has completed her job, and I would like to see that she gets well compensated for the attack-'  
  
'Yes, your assassin, she's just the person I wanted to talk about.'  
  
Whatever this mad man was talking about Legato wasn't sure. His cousin, Meryl, had become a nervous wreck during the past week. Assuming it was because she has not received her payment, Legato decided to collect it personally. He could not afford to loose the top assassin of his Organization. And so, he headed into the building, uncertain of what he would find.  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks to all of those who had put up with me during my major writer's block and my production of my new fic 'See You L8er Space Cowboy'. For all the Cowboy Bebop fans out there, or for anyone who's curious, please check it out ^_^. And, about this fic: PLEASE R/R! Flames will be accepted if accompanied by a VALID REASON GAWD DAMNIT!!! CHEESE AND CRACKERS PPL!!! LOL, sorree bout that. I've been kinda on the messed up side l8tly. You should see me @ skool ^_^. On second thought. . . maybe not. Oh well, please R/R. L8er!  
  
Since. Angelik Nikole 


	5. Obsession

**Newfound Glory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. The only thing of this story that I own is the plot of the story (how it flows).**

Chapter 5:

Obsession

**_"I prefer my cousin and I just stick to what the Org really is: a band of paid assassins. We're not a brothel, Mr. Knives, and I don't intend on turning it into one anytime soon."_**

"I can tell you are wondering why your assassin, that cousin of yours, aren't you Legato," the mad man inquired.

All I knew of this man was that he was crazy, delusional, and possibly a serial killer at heart...in my opinion. It puzzles me how this delusional man strapped in strait jackets knew about my organization. I still don't understand why he had specifically asked that his future sister-in-law, Republican Rem Saverem, be killed by the Org's top assassin...and he even asked her by her birth name. Damn Meryl, what did you do now?

Now, she's probably off somewhere, trying to control that mysterious mental breakdown she had, while I'm here at St. George's, secretly frightened because I now see for the first time, a damned soul. A soul that neither heaven nor hell wants...a soul left in this earth to cause pain and bring grief upon houses. A soul named Knives. Mister Knives, whom he likes to be called. No recorded last name. I study his eyes, and I realize he's still waiting for a response from me.

"My assassin has done her job. It has now been an entire week since the target was killed, and yet you haven't paid us the amount promised in full. I am not here to question why the assasin or target, but to get my money."

An evil smile forms on his lips. In a couple of seconds, a manic laughter roars through the room. I try not to react to this madness, a madness I don't even comprehend.

"I have decided to cut a deal with you, Legato Bluesummers. I have decided to cut a deal."

He looks out of the window and smiles, leaving me just pieces of the puzzle to put together.

"I will double my original bid of one million dollars to two million...if two things are done."

Two million dollars? This man is crazy, yet rich. He sees my look of interest, and smiles again.

"One, your assassin spends the night with me, pleasuring me in any way I see fit."

Meryl…spend a night with this crazy man? I stood there, dumb folded…my cousin's dignity or two million dollars?

"And two, after the night is over, she terminates another target…Rem Saverem's fiancé. She should know who he is."

A smile forms on his lips, and all I can do is stare. This is too much for me to swallow…just too much. My cousin is about to be given to the lions…but with the money we can spend it however we wish and build the Org into a multimillion-dollar corporation.

"Well, Mr. Bluesummers…what shall you do? Your cousin's about to lose her dignity…but is her dignity actually worth two million dollars? Would you sell her out like that? My oh my, the pressure must be building up within you. Your cousin or your empire, which shall you choose?

Silence…silence kills.

"I prefer my cousin and I just stick to what the Org really is: a band of paid assassins. We're not a brothel, Mr. Knives, and I don't intend on turning it into one anytime soon."

"Touching, but that still doesn't answer my question, Mr. Bluesummers."

He's right; I'm just trying to find ways to avoid having to answer. For my answer will reveal the real demon within me…it'll show where Meryl, my cousin, my sister…where she really stands in my life. I turn around and head for the door, but a briefcase slides towards me. Conveniently, it opens up to show the briefcase is full of money.

"What time tonight, Mr. Knives?"

To Be Continued…

**A.N- It's BEEN AWHILE! HEY PEOPLE! Well, after almost a 2 year hiatus, I've decided to start writing fanfiction again to pass time. So please, leave a comment for this. It'll help me out a lot if you did. Flames are welcome, so long as there some sort of reason for it. We're trying to make constructive criticism here. Take cares! **

AngelikNikole


End file.
